War of the Weasley's
by Golden Lass
Summary: The sequel to Percy's Pain. In the weeks following the events of Percy's Pain, Percy has gotten a deeper understanding about his family and the love of his life Oliver. Percy enters into a world where forgotten memories so up and his family is also invovl
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone how are you doing? Golden Lass here with a new story. Actually it's a squeal to a previous story. Percy's Pain is the story I'm talking about. I know its Chocolate Obsessed Squirrel on Sugar High. We came up some ideas for this and I had been asking her if she was going to put it up. So we decided that I'm writing the squeal because she doesn't have as much time as I tend to. Anyways, here it is I hope you like and let me know if I should change it before I put another chapter up it might be a little confusing. Have fun and please bear with me.**_

_**War of the Weasley's**_

It had been three weeks since the house warming party for Percy Weasley. The party where his family finally understood why he did what he did. Three weeks since he and his father put their differences aside and told each other how much they cared for each other.

So, three weeks after that lovely party Percy found himself in love with a wonderful man and in love with his job. The first week of the job was shall we say hectic. Charlie kept drilling the rules into his head. It was enough to drive Percy insane. Percy hated the way he was being treated as a child. Anyways, everything seem fine but then one day the papers reported on attacks on men who were gay. This startled Charlie. No matter how much Percy insisted that he didn't need an escort home he always had Charlie taking him home. Percy just guessed that that was why he had siblings.

One week later though Percy received his daily newspaper and his owls for the day and began to shuffle through them. He looked at the newspaper that his youngest brother wrote for. Ron himself had his own column with the newspaper. Today his story was different from the others. Today he reported about the attacks, which were beginning to get more violent to the day.

Once again Percy thought of Charlie escorting him everywhere, even if he was on a date with Oliver. Charlie would be fussing over them like they were children, even though it was for their safety.

Percy read on looking at the picture of an injured man. As soon as he finished reading the article he put the paper down he looked at the letter right by it. It was just so intriguing, still Percy laid the letter down and decides to look at it later. So Percy goes on with his day-to-day routines.

Meanwhile,

Oliver was getting ready to his office, when two familiar red heads faces popped into the fire. It was the twins. Percy's little brothers who Percy loved dearly. They were checking in on his relationship with Percy.

"Hi, Oliver." The twins said in unison.

"Hi, you two." Oliver said as he chuckled at them.

"How are you two tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Fine, how are you and Percy doing?" Fred asked.

"Fine, I'm taking him out to dinner tonight. Then we will go do some other things. Not what your thinking! I'm taking him out and that's it." Oliver said.

"Okay, but you better be careful with him." George said with a smile.

Oliver looked at the clock.

"Shit. Guys, I have to go. Percy will kill me if I show up late. Bye!" He said to the twins.

"Bye!" The twins said and with that they left the fireplace. Oliver smiled at the twins' antics. They were always good little brothers for Percy. Though Percy never really figured it out until six years after he was out of school. Oliver packed his things and apperated to the door of Percy's apartment. Oliver took out a silver key. Percy gave him the spare key to the apartment. He put the key into the knob and opened the door.

"Percy?" Oliver said as he walked through the doorway. There was no answer.

"Percy?" He called out again. Still no answer.

Oliver looked at the table. There was a letter on the table. Curious the browned haired man picked it up and opened it. He began to read through it when Percy came through the hallway.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Percy asked.


	2. Chapter 2

He was looking at the letter. The letter disturbed him. Someone was doing something to hurt his Percy. Although he didn't know whom, the letter had evil's face all over it. Oliver opened the envelope and began to read.

My Dearest Percy,

It's been a while….

"Oliver what are you doing?" Percy asked.

"I was just looking." Oliver smiled, setting the letter back down and embracing Percy.

"Umm… yeah really." Percy said sarcastically.

"You know I love you," Oliver said, moving closer to hug Percy. As Oliver did this Percy began to feel like something wired was touching him. He started backing away from Oliver.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked the red head.

"Nothing, nothing Oliver really." Percy said.

"You sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Okay, ready to go then?" The former quidditch star asked the beautiful red head in front of him.

"Yes, lets go." Percy said as he gave Oliver his hand.

Oliver took Percy to a muggle movie and then to Hogsmade for the night. Oliver did let Charlie know that he and Percy would be out late.

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Reserve, Charlie was a little busy himself. He met this guy when he first started at the reserve & since then, Charlie began to feel different emotions that he had never felt before, though he didn't want to admit it at first. The man that Charlie had fallen in love with was always with someone else until he noticed the courageous red head. At first, Charlie didn't want to go out with him when he was asked. This answer gave the man more determination than ever. He kept trying and trying. On Charlie's birthday he had sent him a dozen red roses. He always walked Charlie home when he could. Eventually he gained Charlie's trust and once again asked him for a date one night and Charlie accepted. So what happened to the relationship? Well…they began to see each other more often and then that is where the fun began.

Charlie knew what he was thinking. He knew where he was going. He didn't care what others thought. He was in love with his boyfriend and he wouldn't have it any other way. Although Charlie and his boyfriend talked about telling their families, Rodger had no problem telling his parents that he was in love with a guy who he knew would make him happy for the rest of his life. Charlie on the other hand had a different story. He didn't want to disappoint his family. They had been through so much with Percy being in that trial and people trying to kill his little brother by starving him. It wasn't fair for him to tell his family who he really is.

Meanwhile,

Bill was in his apartment cleaning. He was happy to hear that everything was going great. That Percy was doing fine. Charlie was doing a great job of taking care of their brother and not only that his family was back together. There were also the little couples in the family. Hermione and Ron were together as well as Ginny and Harry. Though these four were in school. Percy and Oliver were together as well. Now how long it would last Bill didn't know. Though he had a feel that one of his younger brothers were hiding something. "Oh, well everything will turn out okay for everyone."


End file.
